


Man Down

by Boomchick



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sephiroth whump, Severe Injury, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/pseuds/Boomchick
Summary: Oneshot prompt fill from TumblrSephiroth is gravely injured in a battle. Genesis stays by his side.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Man Down

**Author's Note:**

> One of a series of prompts written on Tumblr for those who are supporting the BLM movement. This one was requested by https://enby-peep.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you've donated, protested, or otherwise supported black lives, you can come and make a request too! https://boomchickfanfiction.tumblr.com/

The strangest thing was how fast it happened, Sephiroth thought to himself as he looked down at his chest. His jacket wasn’t torn, but there was blood. There was a lot of blood. How strange, he thought, a soft, gurgling laugh escaping him. How strange.

“Sephiroth!”

He looked up towards that voice. It seemed so far away, but Genesis was sprinting towards him full-tilt. He thought it was Genesis. Red enough to be. Red.

He looked down again. Felt his left knee buckle. Bewildered, dizzy, as he couldn’t catch his balance. Dropped to his knee. His ears were ringing. Buzzing. Had he been fighting? Were there enemies? Were there–

“Sephiroth, look at me.”

Hands on his shoulders. Genesis in front of him. Eyes wide and blue, so achingly blue, so–

Pain caught up. It always did. He didn’t scream. He was very, very good at a lot of things. Not screaming was one of his specialties. Hojo enjoyed screaming, and Sephiroth enjoyed depriving Hojo of his pleasures.

“Hold on,” Genesis was saying, his voice strange and high in Sephiroth’s ears. Shaking. “Hold on. We have to retreat.”

“What?” Sephiroth blinked. Shook his head. “No.”

Genesis ignored him. If he heard him at all. His words had come out slurred. Broken. Genesis just hooked one of Sephiroth’s arms over his shoulders and started moving. Some of the buzzing in Sephiroth’s head resolved itself into gunfire. He tried to stand up. Tried to walk with Genesis.

His body wouldn’t work right. That… That frightened him. Blood and pain… They were normal. But his body… He was supposed to be perfect. He was supposed to be…

“Hang on,” Genesis was saying. “Hang on.”

________

Sephiroth was unconcious by the time Genesis had him off the battle field. It was a mess. This whole thing was a mess. He hadn’t even seen him get hit. Still didn’t know what hit him. He’d just seen the spray of blood and that… That hollow, startled smile on Sephiroth’s face, blood-spattered and strange.

Taking cover by the cliffs had given him a view to a small cave. Just barely big enough for both of them. He’d dragged Sephiroth in and looked for the injury.

Not hard to find. His whole body looked like it had been shredded. He was healing. Healing fast. But bleeding faster. Genesis had drained himself of magic targeting the enemy’s caster’s. Had nothing left to cure with. He dragged off his jacket, pulled off the knit Soldier top. Got to work triaging the wounds as best he could.

“Idiot,” He hissed to Sephiroth, fumbling open the cross-guard belts that covered his chest. “How did you even manage this? I don’t–”

He froze as he pushed the jacket open. Even under the leather there were gashes. Missing skin. Holes in his flesh. blood. Blood sticking to his pale body like another leather suit.

“What’s happening to you?” He gasped, staring up at Sephiroth’s unmoving, unconcious face.

There was no reply. No answer. Only a bleeding body. So Genesis made himself move. Made himself try. Applied pressure, and called for backup. But back up couldn’t get to them. There was an active warzone in the way. ‘He’s Sephiroth.’ The guy on the phone said, sounding confused. 'He heals fast.’

Genesis had thrown the phone against the wall in answer, scattering shrapnel across himself and Sephiroth both.

For all the pain of having his wounds tended, it was that that roused Sephiroth.

“Genesis,” He murmured, blinking dazed eyes. Genesis had never seen his pupils so wide. Swallowing and darkening the acid green of his gaze. “What–”

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Genesis said. He’d meant to snap it, or to sound coy or playful but… But it just came out scared.

“I am not healing very fast.” Sephiroth observed, lifting a weak hand to prod at his own cheek, where a cut across his face was still stubbornly open, though the bleeding had slowed.

“No,” Genesis whispered. “You aren’t. What hit you?”

“Don’t know.” Sephiroth replied. “Must have been magic. No one was near me.”

If they have magic that can do this to you, then we’re fucked, Genesis thought loudly, though he held back from saying it. He didn’t hold back when Sephiroth started to push himself upwards.

“Absolutely not!” He scolded immediately, shoving Sephiroth back down by his shoulders. Not as gently as he should have. He saw the pain spike through the man, even though he didn’t make a sound. Saw how his fingers twitched and curled weakly.

“You aren’t going back out there.” He continued, a little softer. The closest he’d let himself come to an apology.

“The fight isn’t over.” Sephiroth objected in a wheeze of breath. His eyes couldn’t seem to focus. Genesis fumbled one of his gloves off to check his pulse.

“You’re in no condition to fight,” He said, trying not to let his terror show as he found the pulse in Sephiroth’s neck thundering. Far too fast.

“Oh.” Sephiroth said, as though it had never occurred to him. “I… Suppose I’m not.”

“It’s going to be okay.” Genesis said, halfway to himself as he took Sephiroth’s hand. Guided it back down to his side. 

“Of course.” Sephiroth’s voice was strange. Flat. “You should get back to the fighting, Genesis. Our victory might depend on it.”

“Screw victory.” Genesis squeezed Sephiroth’s hand. He hadn’t meant to hold it, really. Just to put it back down at his side, away from his injured cheek. Only he looked… He looked so lost. All bloody and broken. Not petrified. Not screaming. But lost…

“What?”

“Screw it. You’re hurt. I’m staying with you.”

“Wh—” Sephiroth couldn’t even finish the word. He shifted as he spoke, and it tipped him over an edge of pain. Choked off his word in a breathy sound as he restrained a scream. There was blood in his mouth when he opened it to pant after the moment passed.

“It’s okay,” Genesis whispered. “It’s okay. I know it hurts.”

“I’m fine.” Sephiroth tried to insist.

“You will be.” Genesis murmured. “And I’ll be right here. You aren’t alone. Okay?”

“You’ll get in trouble.” Sephiroth murmured, dazed eyes trying to fix on Genesis.

“You’re worth trouble.” Genesis replied, reaching out to carefully brush some of that silver hair away from where it had gotten stuck in the blood on Sephiroth’s face.

“Oh.” Sephiroth blinked. Blinked again. His lips lifted ever so slightly. The smallest smile Genesis had ever seen. “You think so?”

Genesis really shouldn’t have. There were about eighty reasons not to. He’d written most of them down in his journal over the past three months under a page titled ‘don’t do it, Genesis!’ that he’d written himself in his finest script.

He REALLY shouldn’t have.

He kissed Sephiroth anyway. And when he pulled away he was gifted with the sight of Sephiroth as he’d never seen him before. Not because of the blood, but because of his wide, starry-eyed look. The startled part of his lips, the slow tick of a confused smile. Genesis kissed him softly once more, because he never did anything half-way. Then he carefully slid down to lie next to Sephiroth, one hand resting over his heartbeat.

“I’ll fight more when help gets here.” He said softly. “Till then I’m not leaving your side. Okay?”

“Okay.” Sephiroth whispered, staring at him fixedly.

By the time help arrived, Sephiroth’s injuries had stopped bleeding on their own. Genesis would later joke that it was his love that cured Sephiroth’s injuries, and Sephiroth would mutter under his breath in annoyance at the very idea and blame blood loss on his behavior.

In the labs, Hojo took the materia back to be tinkered with further. It had been an interesting experiment, but if something as simple as romance could cure the ‘bleed out’ status effect, it wouldn’t be very useful long-term. Besides, who KNEW who might kiss Sephiroth next time…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and for the request!  
> Please donate to https://atlsolidarity.org/ if you can to support my local BLM movement!


End file.
